


listen [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A constant companion, always there. <i>Right from the very beginning.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	listen [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sigur Rós – Lúppulagið


End file.
